


PowerRonpa

by Wolf686



Series: PowerRonpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confused Naegi Makoto, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, Tired Hinata Hajime, labs, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf686/pseuds/Wolf686
Summary: (Title is a work in progress)Makoto Naegi has lived his whole life in a lab meant for preserving the worlds most powerful children. This lab has two sectors, Makoto is in the first one with fifteen others who are all very different. Though one day he sees someone from the second sector and this quickly catches the attention of his best friend Kyoko Kirigiri.-Hajime Hinata has lived his whole life in a lab meant for preserving the worlds most powerful children. This lab has two sectors, Hajime is in the second one with fifteen very strange people he's stuck with. Though one day he is brought to the first sector that has many rumours and learns not all of them are rumours.





	1. Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thing I wrote at midnight so it probably isn't that good, but I'm posting it anyway!

Makoto Naegi woke up as one usually does at the beginning of a day to a ringing sound. He groaned as he tried to block his ears and go back to sleep before he felt a sudden weight on top of him.

“Wakey wakey~!”

Makoto remembered this voice specifically and groaned again before opening his eyes to see a girl his age with long dark purple hair in twin braids, red eyes and a sharp grin.

The girl got off of him before she started twirling around a pair of scissors in her hand, “Now get up before I start snippin’!” 

Makoto groaned one more time before finally getting out of his bed in his dark green pyjamas, “What happened to Toko?” He tiredly asked the girl in front of him.

“They spent almost all of last night trying to get me out and I guess you could say they succeeded!” She laughed still twirling around a pair of scissors.

The boy sighed before speaking again, “Can you please get out of my room so I can get dressed?”

The girl stopped twirling the scissors to groan, “You got so darn prissy Makoto! When we were kids you had no problem with this type of stuff!”

Makoto stared at her with a deadpan expression, “We’re sixteen now Jack.”

The girl, supposedly named Jack, rolled her eyes before walking out of the room while saying, “Whatever- coward-”

“Close the door behind you!”

“Oh shut up!”

Makoto quickly changed into his usual outfit just in case Jack decided to walk back in and he thanked god she didn’t as she usually does.

He walked out to see no Jack and just shrugged before walking down the hall so he could reach the cafeteria. He passed by one of the scientists and said a quiet hi before noticing someone he hasn’t seen before behind them.

“Um, Ms. Yukizome?” He called out to the female scientist who quickly stopped walking after hearing her name.

“Yes?” She smiled politely as the person behind her just awkwardly stood there.

Makoto subtly gestured to the person before asking, “I’ve never seen this person before, who are they if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m Hajime Hinata.” The person spoke with an uninterested expression.

Ms Yukizome chuckled at his response, “Hajime here is from the second sector of the lab and he’s here for some specific tests that only this sector can provide, I wish we could talk more but Hajime really needs to get those tests done so I’ll see you later Makoto!”

Ms Yukizome and Hajime then continued to walk while Makoto was still staring at Hajime, “The second sector?” He quietly questioned to himself.

\---

Makoto quietly sat down at a table with around five other people as he silently started to eat his food.

A guy sitting next to Makoto with very ‘interesting’ hair waved his hand in front of Makoto’s face, “Uh, dude? Are you okay? You haven’t even said hi yet!”

Makoto’s eyes widened for a bit before he forced a smile on his face, “Sorry! I was just thinking about something that happened earlier.”

This caught the attention of a girl with long pastel purple hair and purple eyes, “What exactly happened?”

“There was the guy from the second sector with Ms Yukizome.” Makoto explained.

Everyone at the table quickly stared at Makoto in shock, “Are you sure?” A girl with long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes asked.

“Ms Yukizome told me herself!” He exclaimed.

A tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke up next, “What was he here for?”

Makoto lowered his head for a moment to think back to his encounter before speaking, “I think Ms Yukizome said something about tests that can only be done here.”

“You guys are forgetting about the real question here!” Jack stood up in exasperation.

“And what is that question?” The girl with pastel purple hair asked.  
“Was he cute?” Jack sat back down with a grin and placed her head on her hands in an unconvincingly innocent act.

Makoto blinked twice before answering, “I don’t know how to answer that.”

Jack groaned, “Okay then- where is this guy? I’m gonna find him to find out whether or not he’s cute!”

Everyone aside from Jack then looked at Makoto with an expression that could only be described as, ‘whatever you do don’t tell Jack’.

Makoto gulped, “I don’t know anything?”

Jack stared at him suspiciously for a moment before standing up and walking away.

When Jack left another girl with dark brown hair in a high ponytail walked over, “If she isn’t eating that I guess I will.” She said as she sat down next to the girl with pastel purple hair.

Makoto smiled at the brunette’s appearance at the table, “Hey Aoi! Gonna take a guess and say Sakura’s being tested.”

The brunette, apparently named Aoi, stopped eating for a moment to reply, “Yup!”

The blonde male from before spoke up again, “We were just talking about how Makoto had seen Ms Yukizome with someone from the second sector.”

This caused Aoi to spit out her food in shock, “What?!”

“Well that’s disgusting.” The blonde male commented on the mush of chewed food now on the table.

“Is that where Jack was going?!” Aoi questioned still in shock.

The girl with dark blue hair spoke again, “Yeah, she’s going to try and find him, but I doubt she will.”

“Did you talk to him?” Aoi asked looking at Makoto.

Makoto awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “I was mainly talking to Ms Yukizome but he did tell me his name!”

The girl with pastel purple hair spoke up once more, “You haven’t told us that yet.”

“He said his name was Hajime Hinata.”

\---

Once breakfast was over Aoi had gone over to get Sakura since her tests had finished, the tall guy with blonde hair just walked away for no reason and the girl with dark blue hair had to go for testing. So Makoto was only with the girl with pastel purple hair as they walked towards what was often called the ‘common room’.

They sat down on a couch as a girl with pure black hair tied in two side drills walked into the room with a guy with short black hair yet big black eyebrows over his red eyes.

The guy with red eyes quickly noticed Makoto and the girl with pastel purple hair, “Ah! Hi Makoto and Kyoko! I was just coming here with Celestia to read! I did not know you two would be here!”

Makoto and the girl with pastel purple hair, Kyoko, winced at the same time from the sheer volume of the male as he spoke.

“Hi, Kiyotaka, it’s nice to see you!” Makoto smiled and waved at the loud male known as Kiyotaka.

Kyoko’s eyes widened for a split second before she spoke up, “Kiyotaka, is it okay if we talk to Celestia alone?”

Kiyotaka looked confused after hearing that request but walked away anyway leaving Makoto, Kyoko and the girl with black hair known as Celestia, “What do you want me for?” The girl spoke in a rude way.

“Has Ms Yukizome ever mentioned the second sector in any of your sessions?” Kyoko asked bluntly with a blank expression.

Celestia’s face wrinkled slightly in confusion, “What are you asking that for?”

Makoto spoke this time, “I think Kyoko is asking because I saw Ms Yukizome with someone from the second sector today, but I don’t know why she’s making this much of a deal out of it.”

“That is exactly why I’m asking, but I find it unusual that nearly no one in this sector has seen someone for the second sector.” Kyoko explained.

Celestia raised an eyebrow, “So, you think those people in sector two have someone special about them aside from being kept inside a lab and being tested on 24/7?”

Kyoko’s reply was quick, “Yes. I think exactly that.”  
“Okay then. From what I remember Ms Yukizome has absolutely never mentioned the second sector aside from the fact most of her patients are there, but that’s just a known fact.” Celestia explained with a very bored expression.

Kyoko looked down at the floor with a thoughtful expression before waving Celestia away, “This doesn’t make sense.” She muttered.

Makoto placed his hand on her shoulder, “Maybe there just isn’t any mystery involving the second sector.”

The girl shook Makoto’s hand off her shoulder before looking up with a serious expression, “There is. I swear there is Makoto and I will find out what it is.”

Kyoko then stood up and walked away leaving Makoto by himself.

Makoto sighed.

\---

“Makoto!” A feminine voice called out for the boy from behind him in the hallways.

Said Makoto flinched when he recognized the voice that called out for him and awkwardly turned around to face a girl taller than him with light pink hair held up in two pigtails and bright blue eyes staring directly at him.

“Junko…” Makoto smiled awkwardly at the girl named Junko, “and Monokuma…” He added once seeing the black and white bear she held near her chest.

“Wow! You noticed me for once!” The stuffed bear exclaimed.

Junko rolled her eyes at the bear before speaking, “Well, I’m here because I overheard Celestia talking about you suddenly investigating her about the second sector and I guess you could say I’m intrigued.”

Makoto decided to keep on walking down the hallway with Junko by his side as he spoke, “It was less me and more Kyoko, she seems to think something’s up with the second sector.”

Junko grinned at that, “I happen to agree with her on that, there does seem to be something strange about them, but more than anything I really just want to meet them! I’ve seen one of them before and they looked very interesting.”

Makoto stopped walking at that causing Junko to trip slightly, “Don’t tell me… You saw Hajime too!”  
Junko quirked an eyebrow, “Haji-who now?”

“He’s super basic looking with hair like mine!” Makoto explained quickly.

The pinkette stayed with her lifted eyebrow, “Yeah, nah. I saw this guy with hair that looked like blood in the most neon outfit I’ve ever seen. He was with Mr Sakakura who refused to tell me anything like the asshat he is.”

Makoto froze completely at that, “Someone with hair the colour of blood?”

Monokuma answered this time, “Yup! Bright pink! Colour of the stuff running through your veins!”

Makoto quickly shook his head, “He’s probably just trying to look cool or something like that.”

“If you say so…” Junko had a small smirk as she walked away.

Makoto was about to sigh in relief when he heard a quiet voice, “Is the scary lady gone?” He looked over to the sound to see his friend from breakfast with crazy hair poking his head around the corner with a scared expression.


	2. Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's day of 'fun'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I wrote this at midnight, so it is not my best work. Also, this chapter is much more separated than the other one because I couldn't really focus that well.

A tall brunette male named Hajime Hinata woke up abruptly to the sound of a high-pitched bell. He groaned as he opened his eyes and got out of his bed.

As he was getting dressed he heard running outside of his room and what might’ve been a scream.

This causes Hajime to quickly button up his shirt and run out of his room to see a tall male with bright pink hair running away from a girl with silver hair tied in two braids.

Hajime sighed at this before speaking up, “Peko! Stop trying to kill Kazuichi for a second!”

The girl with silver hair, presumably named Peko, stopped her chase after the bright pink haired male named Kazuichi with a serious expression on her face, “What is it Hajime?” She asked in a monotone voice.

“Can you tell me why exactly you’re trying to kill Kazuichi this morning?” Hajime asked with a raised eyebrow.

This time Kazuichi spoke, “All I did was call Fuyuhiko a baby gangsta and then I was running for my life!”

Hajime has a humoured expression on his face at that, “What did you expect him to do? Laugh?”

“Well- no- but I didn’t think he’d send Peko after me!” Kazuichi exclaimed.

“This is the fourth time Peko’s tried to kill you this week Kazuichi- I honestly think you should just never talk to Fuyuhiko if this is what the results are.” Hajime advised before saying something else, “Also, I have to go see Ms Yukizome for some tests. Apparently I’m going to the first sector.”

This caught the attention of the would-be murderer and the would-be murdered, “Is this true?” Peko asked cautiously.

Hajime frowned in confusion at those words, “I’m pretty sure, why are you asking?”

“Dude! That’s the first sector! There’s a rumour there that the people there are more powerful than us!” Kazuichi exclaimed while shaking Hajime by his shoulders.

Hajime quickly got out of Kazuichi’s hold before speaking, “Oh, that rumour. Yeah, I don’t believe in that at all.”

This caused Kazuichi to gasp out in a way that cannot be described, “You have to believe me! I’ve been there before! This girl just stared at me the whole time! I was horrified she was gonna make me explode or something!”

“I doubt anyone could do that.” Peko rolled her eyes at Kazuichi’s words.

Hajime shook his head slightly before speaking, “As much as I love listening to you two talk I seriously have to go or else Ms Yukizome’s going to be pissed.”

Kazuichi then looked at him with a serious expression, “I will remember you when you are gone.”

Peko then yanked him behind her by his neon pink hair, “I wish you good luck.”

The brunette of the group then started to walk away only to hear a faint, “You’re so rude…” behind him.

Hajime continued to walk through the halls until he reached a large spacious room with couches all around it. In this room were four people, one was a tall tan girl with messy dark brown hair and certain assets who was snoring loudly on one of the couches. Next was a really short girl with blonde hair in two high ponytails carefully dancing in the corner of the room. Thirdly was a tall boy with wild white/pink hair and a sickly looking body who was reading some old book. Finally was an adult woman with long brown hair in a high ponytail and green eyes smiling kindly by the entrance of the room obviously waiting for Hajime.

“Hajime! I was worried you weren’t going to make it!” Ms Yukizome laughed slightly.

Hajime scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Yeah, Kazuichi and Peko were having a fight in front of my room so i was held back a bit.”

This time the short blonde girl dancing in the corner spoke up, “Are you kidding me? Again?”

Hajime sighed, “Yep.”

The short blonde girl groaned before going back to her careful dancing.

“Well, we have to get going now or else we won’t have that much time for the tests so goodbye everyone! I’ll see you all later!” Ms Yukizome said her goodbyes to everyone else in the room before walking out with Hajime following close behind.

\---

When the elevator doors opened to what was supposed to be the first sector Hajime was what could be called, underwhelmed, as it was just a basic box-like room at the moment.

Ms Yukizome laughed at his expression, “The first sector is through that door Hajime.” She pointed at a barely noticeable door the same colour as the walls without a handle.

Then when they walked through the door they were just in another bland hallway just like in the second sector. This caused Hajime to mumble, “I told Kazuichi they weren’t any more special than us.” under his breath.

However Hajime soon saw a short male with hair similar to his walking down the hallway who quietly said hi to Ms Yukizome before pausing in his tracks to stare at Hajime, “Um, Ms Yukizome?” He called out to the female scientist who stopped walking after hearing her name being spoken.

“Yes?” She smiled politely as Hajime awkwardly leant against the wall.

The boy then pretty much pointed at Hajime before speaking, “I’ve never seen this person before, who are they if you don’t mind me asking?”

Hajime rolled his eyes slightly, “I’m Hajime Hinata.”

Ms Yukizome chuckled at Hajime before speaking again, “Hajime here is from the second sector of the lab and he’s here for some specific tests that only this sector can provide, I wish we could talk more but Hajime really needs to get these tests done so I’ll see you later Makoto!” Ms Yukizome smiled at the boy before walking again with Hajime by her side.

“Who was that just now?” Hajime asked once out of earshot of the short boy.

Ms Yukizome chuckled slightly at that question, “He’s Makoto Naegi, he’s one of Mr Munakata’s patients.”

“Huh.”

\---

After the test was finished and Hajime was walking back to the elevator with Ms Yukizome he was quickly pulled into one of the rooms with Ms Yukizome by an unfamiliar figure.

“Stay here! She’s coming!” A male voice warned them.

Hajime finally got to look at who practically kidnapped him and Ms Yukizome, but it seemed Ms Yukizome beat him to it, “Leon? Who’s coming?”  
The male with bright red/orange hair named Leon spoke again, “Jack.”

Ms Yukizome looked confused at that, but probably much less confused than Hajime, “Jack? What’s happening with her?”

“She’s been looking for you two since breakfast! She’s even more insane than usual!” Leon exclaimed.

This seemed to have given Ms Yukizome an idea as she smirked, “Well, I know just what to say in order to get Jack away from us.”

Finally Hajime spoke up, “Who the hell is Jack?”

\---

Ms Yukizome and Hajime slowly walked out of Leon’s room with caution clear in the way they were walking. They had made it about halfway to the elevator when they heard it, “Aha!”

The two of them turned around to see a teen girl with messy dark purple hair and red eyes holding two pairs of scissors carelessly, “I found you!” She exclaimed before she squinted her eyes and tilted her head slightly, “You’re bland, not cute at all.”

She shook her head before walking away, twirling both of her scissors.

“I guess I didn’t need to bring out the Byakuya card this time.” Ms Yukizome murmured to herself.

Meanwhile Hajime was just thinking to himself, ‘I hate this sector.’

\---

As soon as Hajime got back to the second sector he practically ran to the canteen area as he had skipped breakfast for his tests. He quickly got some food alongside some orange juice and sat down at a basically empty table aside from one other person. That one other person was the brunette from earlier who was sleeping in the large room.

The girl was no longer napping and was now stuffing her face full of meat, “Uh- Akane?” Hajime cautiously spoke up.

The brunette, Akane, stopped eating for a moment to look over at Hajime, “Oh hey! Didn’t see you at breakfast! Kazuichi said you were dead!” She exclaimed while chewing on her food.

“Seriously?” Hajime asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Akane nodded, “Yeah! Mikan and Ibuki set up a makeshift funeral for you that they’re at right now, but no one else is ‘cause they knew you aren’t dead. Speaking of that you probably should go talk to them and just tell them that well- you aren’t dead.”

Hajime sighed as much as he could before he started eating, “They can wait until I’ve eaten.”

\---

Hajime had walked back over to the large room from earlier where a girl with choppy dark purple hair named Mikan and a girl with black, white, pink and blue hair named Ibuki were supposedly having his funeral to see Mikan sobbing and Ibuki about to smash her guitar.

As soon as they saw him Ibuki dropped her guitar and screamed, “GHOST!!!!” while Mikan fainted.

Hajime facepalmed at that while Ibuki went running away screaming.

“Explaining this is going to be a pain.”

\---

Soon Hajime had finally reached his end goal. His bedroom. He could finally take a nap and escape from all the crazy people he sees everyday.

Although when he opened the door to his bedroom he did not expect to see Kazuichi tinkering with something on his bed.

Hajime and Kazuichi then spent a good ten seconds awkwardly staring at each other until one of them spoke up, that one of them being Hajime, “Get out.”

“But-”

“Out.”

“I can explain-”

“I don’t care.”

“Just let me explain!” Kazuichi exclaimed which caused the lightbulbs in Hajime’s room to flicker a little bit.

Hajime crossed his arms as he stared at Kazuichi, “Explain.”

Kazuichi started twiddling with his fingers as he spoke, “Fuyuhiko’s banned me from entering my room… He’s still pissed at me for calling him a baby gangsta and now I’m not allowed to go into my room! Isn’t that a little unfair?”

“I don’t care, get out of my room.” Hajime stated.

Kazuichi pouted at that, “Fine! I’ll just go to… Uh… Gundham? No- I hate him- Nagito? No, too creepy… Nekomaru? No, too loud-”

Hajime quickly shoved Kazuichi out of his room, “Decide out there for god’s sake!”

“You’re rude!”

“You said I was dead!”

“You might’ve been!”

“I wasn’t!”

“But you might’ve been!”

“Shut up, Kazuichi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will probably not come out for a long time, but I don't for sure, just a warning. Also, the next chapter will be the day after.


	3. Kyoko (Short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko does her research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be about half the length of the usual chapter and I'm sorry for that, but I just couldn't add any more to it. Kyoko's just a tough character to write I guess.

Kyoko was writing down notes of everything she had learned of the second sector when the familiar high pitched bell rang to let everyone know it was time to wake up. This caused Kyoko to halt in her writing for a moment as she heard her bedroom door automatically unlock.

However she did not get up from her chair and instead continued to write down whatever she was writing, she didn’t stop writing even when someone opened the door to her room.

“Knock next time.” Kyoko stated without even looking up to see who had entered, but having a pretty clear picture on who it might be.

A high-pitched feminine voice spoke up, “Well it’s not like you’re getting dressed in here or anything.”

Kyoko sighed as she stopped writing to look over to the girl known as Junko Enoshima, “What do you want?”

Junko rolled her eyes at that question, “I happen to have some information on the second sector.”

This immediately caught Kyoko’s attention as she reached for her notepad to write down whatever Junko was about to say, “What do you know?”

“Well, I happened to have once seen someone from the second sector.” Junko smirked.

“Which scientist was with them?” Kyoko asked as she scribbled down whatever she was apparently learning.

Junko’s smirk then turned into a grin, “I won’t tell.”

Kyoko sighed at that, “What do you want?”

“I want to be part of whatever investigation you’re doing.” Junko stated as she twirled a piece of her hair around with her finger.

This caused Kyoko to think for a moment before she spoke again, “It’s a deal, but only if the information you’re about to tell me is information I find useful.”

“Deal.” Junko grinned, “So, basically I was just walking around the halls during lunch because I wasn’t that hungry and I saw Mr Sakakura with this kid who had hair the same colour as blood. The kid looked super scared for some reason and when I tried to ask Mr Sakakura who the kid was he just walked away.”

Kyoko wrote all of this down as Junko spoke, “Is there anything else?”  
“Yeah, no- that’s it, but I really want to know what the hell is going on in the second sector so-” Junko stated.

Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows, “I’ll contact you later to tell you if this information is useful or not.”

This caused Junko to raise an eyebrow, “Uh-huh.”

“Now leave.”

“Whatever.”

\---

Kyoko was still writing when she heard a knock on her door, “Come in.”

Makoto silently opened the door to her bedroom and seemed to be holding a tray of food, “You didn’t come to breakfast, so I thought I’d bring it to you.”

“Ah, thank you.” Kyoko thanked him as she took the tray of food from him.

The brunette male watched as Koko took quick nibbled of her food as she wrote, “Are you still hung up on the second sector?”

Kyoko took a quick glance at him before replying, “I’m not ‘hung up’ on the second sector, there is something the scientists aren’t telling us.”

“Even if they aren’t telling us something, why would it be any of your business?” Makoto asked cautiously.

Kyoko was quiet for a while before responding, “My dad owns this lab Makoto and I barely see him once a month for tests. He must be hiding something if he barely has enough time to see his own daughter.”

“I guess… Just, remember to eat and sleep, okay? I’ll keep checking up on you even if you tell me not to either way, so I’ll make sure you do eat and sleep.” Makoto smiled lightly at Kyoko with what could only be described as a worried expression on his face.

“Thank you, Makoto.”

\---

Kyoko finally left her room at lunchtime to see empty white halls that she quickly walked through. She soon stumbled upon a girl with dark purple hair in twin braids who also seemed to have been walking through the halls, “Kyoko? You came out of your room? Finally!”

Kyoko kept walking for a moment before freezing in her tracks and turning around to face the girl with dark purple hair, “Toko, I need your help.”

The girl with dark purple hair, named Toko, raised an eyebrow at that, “With what exactly?”

“I need you to sneak into the second sector.”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you guys decide who'll be the main character of the next chapter!


	4. Toko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko tries to go into the second sector and gets more than she bargained for.

A teenage girl with long dark purple hair named Toko silently followed behind one of the scientists known as Ms Yukizome.

 

She followed Ms Yukizome until they were in a small empty room. Ms Yukizome looked around to see if anyone was near her- not noticing Toko as she pressed her hand to the wall.

 

The wall opened up to what looked like an elevator that Ms Yukizome quickly stepped in, not seeing Toko who also walked into the elevator.

 

She pressed on the ‘1’ button which caused the elevator to start moving up, shocking Toko, but she stayed silent.

 

When the elevator doors opened Toko saw a completely unfamiliar place filled with scientists who also didn’t seem to notice her at all.

 

Ms Yukizome walked through the scientists until she reached some sort of desk that people sat behind, “I’m signing out for today Kimura.” Ms Yukizome spoke to a young girl with short silver hair and purple eyes.

 

“Ah, okay Yukizome.” The girl spoke as she typed on her computer.

 

Toko continued to follow Ms Yukizome as she walked out some doors to a very bright place.

 

The girl with dark purple hair stared in shock at everything around her, the blue ceiling above her hurt her eyes when she looked at the yellow spot and the air around her felt so different compared to the usual air.

 

She could smell unusual things and heard weird chirping as she ran to try and find somewhere she could say was safe.

 

She finally stopped running when she was in a dark alleyway that smelled horrible. Toko’s legs gave up on her as she collapsed on the ground staring at the brick wall in front of her.

 

\---

 

When Toko was able to think clearly again she realized she was staring at some strange small creature that was barely as big as Toko’s foot. She continued to stare until the thing squeaked at her which caused her to jump slightly, scaring away whatever it was.

 

She slowly went to stand up, but quickly paused when she heard someone talking.

 

Toko quickly hid behind a large black metal box of sorts that smelled horrible as she shook from fear.

 

“I was gone for five minutes and they just  _ had to _ have a food fight…” A feminine voice complained.

 

Toko heard footsteps as someone dumped something in the large black metal box which caused Toko to let out a squeak similar to that creature she saw earlier.

 

“Huh? What was that?” The feminine voice asked herself as Toko hugged her knees in fear.

 

The purple haired girl froze when she saw a young girl who looked very similar to Makoto standing in front of her.

 

The girl looked very concerned as she spoke, “Are you okay miss?”

 

Toko then fainted.

 

\---

 

Toko awoke to the faces of three small children staring at her, “She’s awake!” A girl with long pink hair in two pigtails screamed out.

 

A boy with light blue hair then spoke, “Don’t scream at her! She just woke up!”

 

“You’re screaming too though…” Another boy spoke up slowly.

 

Toko was just about to pass out again when the girl from before walked in with two more children, “Guys! I told you not to go in here!” She exclaimed when she saw the three children surrounding Toko.

 

The child with pink hair spoke again, “You expected us to listen?”

 

The brunette girl sighed at that before walking over to a very confused Toko, “Sorry about them, they’re not normally like this.”

 

Toko stayed silent as she looked around the colourful room she was in, “Oh! This is a daycare I work at! You were in the alley next to this place when you fainted so I brought you in here! My name’s Komaru by the way!”

 

“I-I’m T-Toko…” Toko finally spoke up.

 

Komaru smiled at that, “Nice to meet you, Toko! If you don’t mind can I ask why you were in the alley?”

 

“I-I was running…” Toko responded awkwardly.

 

“From what?” Komaru tilted her head to the left in confusion.

 

This caused Toko to awkwardly looked at the ground, “I- I don’t know…”

 

“If you want I can call someone to come and get you if you know their number.” Komaru suggested.

 

“I don’t even know what any of that means…”

 

Then one of the kids spoke up, “What if she’s a lost time-traveller from the future where everyone’s evolved from phones to telepathy?”

 

The blue haired child from before then whacked the red-headed child who just spoke by the back of his head.

 

“Are you?” Komaru asked seriously.

 

“What? No!” Toko exclaimed.

 

The girl with pink hair then spoke once again, “Then what are you?”

 

“I am currently a very confused human being who just learnt everything I knew in my life has been a lie!”

 

\---

 

Komaru stared at Toko with shock clear on her face, “So you were an experiment held captive by some sick psychos?!” She exclaimed.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly word it that way, but yeah why not.” Toko shrugged as she drank some juice from a purple plastic cup.

 

“How are you so calm about this?! You’re like Rapunzel but with shorter hair!” Komaru nearly yelled.

 

“I have no clue who that is.”

 

Komaru gasped at that, “They didn’t even tell you the classic fairy tales!!”

“I just want to go back, to be honest…” Toko admitted.

 

Komaru quickly stood up as she slammed her hands on the table they were sitting at, “No! You are never going back there! I would never want anyone to go through what you’ve had to go through!” Toko noticed that Komaru’s eyes were watering up at that point.

 

Toko awkwardly put her hands up as a sign of surrender, “F-fine! But if anything goes wrong it’s your fault!”

 

As Komaru and Toko were talking five children sat in the corner watching them, “Why couldn’t we be in a normal daycare…” The blue-headed child muttered.

 

“Who would want that?! This is amazing!” The red-headed child exclaimed.


End file.
